


Counter Curse

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language, Lust Potion/Spell, Vaginal Sex, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: The reader is called on to help Cas deal with the effects of Rowena’s mischief.





	Counter Curse

**Author's Note:**

> cross-post from tumblr

“Come again?” you question, instantly flinching at the poor choice of words.

To their credit, both Winchesters managed to refrain from any juvenile remarks. Dean repeated, “We said, he got hit with a damn lust spell- friggin’ Rowena’s idea of a joke.”

“A lust spell?” you repeat incredulously. “Those are a thing?”

“Apparently,” Sam says, rolling his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“So why not get her to undo it?”

“She claims there’s no countercurse, and after going through most of the spellbooks in the bunker’s library, I hate to say she’s right.”

“So wait it out,” you point out.

Dean rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment. “It’s not that easy. Dude’s been a mess since it happened. We thought if he could…you know… _handle_  it himself, he’d be okay. But it’s taking longer than we realized. The things we’ve heard…” he broke off with a shudder.

“What he means to say,” Sam cut in, “is the curse doesn’t seem to be fading, no matter how long we wait. From what Rowena said, he has to actually do the deed in order for it to be satisfied.”

“Which is where you come in,” Dean added with a faint smirk.

“I’m about ten seconds away from shooting you, Winchester, so wipe that smartass look off of your face,” you growled huffily.

“Come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never thought about it,” Dean countered, completely disregarding your warning.

You didn’t want to admit he was right and stayed silent. The truth of the matter was you _had_  thought of it. A lot. Basically anytime you were bored and horny, you thought of Castiel fucking you into the mattress. Or in the shower. Or against the wall. Of riding him, of taking him into your mouth and sucking him until he begged for relief. It was a thought that got you through more than one lonely night.

But this wasn’t how you pictured things going down. A lust spell? Might as well be a magical roofie; no way the angel was in his right mind, a fact you were quick to point out to the brothers. “Guys look, even if I was down for this…I don’t want to take advantage.”

“You won’t be,” Sam reassured you, all seriousness, “Cas…he’s not exactly used to dealing with stuff like this, and he really isn’t coping well.”

Dean butt in. “Trust us, he’s got a thing for you- has for a while now. Hell, most of the time he won’t shut up about you whenever you aren’t here. He’s not gonna object, even without the spell.”

“Why hasn’t he ever said anything himself?” you asked doubtfully.

“Guy doesn’t know how to talk to women,” Dean said with a shrug

“He’s shy?”

“Well let’s face it, angelic dating tips probably weren’t high on Heaven’s priority list.”

He had a point. But the very thought that Cas- this divine warrior who had fought and bled and  _died_ for the sake of humanity, this ancient being who watched as the stars were formed- could be intimidated by you…it was laughable. It wasn’t as though you were a formidable hunter, preferring to stick to the research side of ‘the life’. That wasn’t to say you couldn’t hold your own in a fight- you just preferred to avoid them if it could be helped.

Shaking your head to clear it of your wandering thoughts, you focused on the matter at hand- namely, were you seriously considering fucking the angel you’d come to regard as a close friend. There was more at play than just your hormones; you had a great hunting dynamic with the little trio of warriors and you didn’t want to compromise that if, after everything was said and done, Cas decided he wasn’t interested after all.

But he needed help. According to Sam and Dean, he’d been under the spell’s influence for several days already; if what they said was true, the angel must be going out of his mind with bespelled lust by now. The knowledge that he was just as interested in you as you were in him helped ease the guilty feelings over taking advantage of the situation. And there was no denying the little pulse of lust that surged through your center at the idea of finally acting on your attraction to Castiel.

“Okay,” you assented, “I’ll do it.”

The brothers looked relieved and a little awkward, as if it just occurred to them you’d be rolling around naked with Cas in just a few minutes. “That’s, uh…that’s…great,” Sam said with a faint blush.

Your face felt like it was on fire; you needed them gone before nerves got the better of you and you backed out. “Alright, if I’m gonna…you guys better clear out, or else things are gonna get more uncomfortable than they already are.”

“Ten steps ahead of you.”

“We found a case a few hours from here,” Sam explained, “so we’ll be able to give you guys some privacy, but close enough in case Rowena lied and the spell isn’t broken.”

“Okay, that’s- okay.” Your throat was dry with nervousness. “So, guess I’ll be seeing you in a few days.”

Goodbyes made, the brothers wasted no time high-tailing it out of there, leaving you alone with a horny angel cursed with a hyperactive sex drive. Stomach fluttering anxiously, you took a minute to compose yourself, wiping your sweaty palms off on your jeans and plucking at your wrinkled flannel. Should you change? It wasn’t exactly like you had a lot of lingerie to begin with, and when the boys called asking for help, you packed practical clothes intended to hunt in.

A thump echoed down the halls from deep inside the bunker, jolting you from your thoughts. Pushing aside your vanity, you decided that you’d already captured Cas’ attention without getting gussied up, so it didn’t matter either way. Besides, there was no reason you couldn’t go shopping later should you both decide to pursue a relationship.  A bashful grin broke out across your face at the idea.

Another thump sounded, reminding you of the angel in need of your help. With a steadying breath, you made your way toward the source of the noise, unsurprisingly coming to a stop in front of Castiel’s room. Indistinct moans could be heard on the other side, sending a wave of heat through you. Tapping softly on the door, you called out, “Cas?”

The moans came to an abrupt halt, followed by faint rustling on the other side of the wooden barrier. It was only a few seconds before the door began to creak open, but it felt like an eternity. You weren’t sure what you expected, but the sight of Castiel, nude save for a hastily tied bathrobe, his skin flushed and glistening with sweat in the dim light, dark hair a wild disarray, was not it.

“You came,” he breathed out, so quiet you almost didn’t hear it over your pounding heart.

“The guys said you needed hel-”

He tugged you to him before you could even finish your sentence, swallowing down your words with a hungry groan. The press of his chapped lips against your own stirred your insides, an arrow of need shooting straight for you center. His skin was feverish, burning as he kissed you again and again, never seeming satisfied. You stumbled into the room, Cas pulling you impossibly closer. Steering him to the bed, you struggled to keep up with his pace, his hands plucking insistently at your clothes.

“Cas,” you mumbled against his lips, nudging him away, “Cas- hold up- gimme a sec.”

Something about your breathless tone cut through the haze of lust clouding his eyes. With obvious reluctance, he released you with a raspy, “My- my apologies. I didn’t intend to…maul you. Forgive me.”

Now that his mouth wasn’t on you, it was easier to think. “It’s okay, Cas, there’s nothing to forgive. The guys told me what Rowena did, and that you- you asked for my help.”

“Yes,” he said through clenched teeth, “the spell is very insistent, unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately?” That stung; maybe the guys were wrong about Cas liking you after all.

“Yes,” he ground out, eyes full of soft desperation as he looked up at you, “this isn’t at all how I wanted to make love to you for the first time. I wanted to take my time, to worship you as you deserve…but I can’t- I need-”

Any lingering doubts vanished. You silenced him with a gentle, “Shhh…I know what you need. Let me take care of you.”

He watched, those electric blue eyes hopeful and hungry, as you shed your layers of clothes, leaving them in an untidy pile on the floor with your boots. The eager lust shining through his expression gave you a surge of confidence as you stood naked before him. He took in every curve, every scar, devouring you with his gaze. The blatant need scrawled across his face stirred your own arousal, your folds growing damp under his heated stare.

Cas ripped his bathrobe off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. The sight of all that tan skin on display, just miles and miles of strong biceps and firm chest and toned thighs, punched the air from your lungs. A choked sigh slipped from your throat unnoticed as you took in his cock, thick and achingly hard, curving up towards his belly despite his efforts to take care of the spell’s effects himself.

You went willingly when he reached for you, arms winding around his shoulders as he planted sloppy, open-mouthed kisses down your neck. Cas’ hands skimmed down your sides, giving your ass in a hard squeeze before sliding lower to cup the backs of your thighs. Caught off guard when he hoisted you into the air, you clung tighter to him, wrapping your legs around his waist. Cas didn’t seem to notice or care, the heavy length of his cock trapped between you, smearing beads of precum across your stomach.

The new angle brought your breasts within reach of his mouth, a fact he was quick to take advantage of. He kissed his way down your chest, the thick stubble of his beard scratching deliciously against your delicate skin. Head falling back with a moan, you slid one of your hands into his hair, winding your fingers through the thick strands in a firm grip. Cas seemed to like that, grunting in approval before latching onto one of your nipples, laving at the pebbled nub hungrily.

Every draw of his lips sent a jolt of arousal to your pussy, your folds growing slicker by the second. You squirmed in his hold, but Cas was in no mood to loosen his grip; rather, he held you tighter to him, scraping his teeth against your nipple in warning. When you ignored it, dragging your wet pussy along his the rigid heat of his cock, he released your nipple with a pained groan.

“I can’t…I can’t wait any longer,” he panted, sounding absolutely wrecked.

“Then don’t,” you replied, not sounding much better, “take what you need Castiel.”

He shuddered at your words; the world shifted, and you found yourself splayed on your back in the center of the bed, staring up at the angel of the Lord who was about to fuck you six ways from Sunday. Reaching between your bodies, he guided himself to your entrance, the blunt press of his cock gliding through the slippery folds with ease. A low whine escaped you as he eased his way inside, careful even now not to hurt you.

The stretch of it stung in the best way; there’d been no time to prepare you for the sheer size of him, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the slow, steady pace of his cock sliding into your channel. All that mattered was the way your walls parted for him, wrapping around him like this is where he was meant to be. Shifting your legs around his hips, you drew him in deeper still with a breathy moan of his name.

 _Finally_ , he was fully seated inside you, the hot press of his hips flush against your own. Cas trembled in your arms, his forehead dropping down to rest against yours as he struggled to keep from immediately fucking into you wildly. You crooned nonsense words of reassurance, running your hands up and down the broad expanse of his back, the muscles rippling under your touch.

When your fingers brushed over a spot in the center of his back, Cas let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting sharply into you. You gasped at the sudden move, your fingers digging in harder. He bucked into you again, his eyes flying open to stare down at you before lunging for your mouth. You welcomed the insistent thrust of his tongue, returning his fierce kiss just as passionately.

He didn’t release you until you were dizzy from lack of oxygen, your starving lungs crying for air. Cas didn’t help matters, automatically moving from your lips to your neck, nipping and sucking until he left his mark painted on your skin. You lifted your hips in a silent plea for him to get on with it, which he was more than willing to oblige. He withdrew from you slowly, followed by a hard thrust forward.

The two of you moved together, a give and take of pleasure as he fucked you with abandon. The noises he pulled from you would have been embarrassing under different circumstances, but you didn’t have it in you to care, not with the way he moved over and inside you. The drag of his cock along your walls drove you mad with need, your nails scratching down Cas’ back. Anytime they would rake against that certain spot, he would fuck into you harder and faster.

“Please,” he managed to get out, “I- I want to try something.”

“Yes, Castiel, whatever it is, yes.” You had no idea what he had in mind, nor did you care.

“Shut your eyes,” he instructed, going still.

Whining in protest at the lack of movement, you obeyed nevertheless. For good measure, Cas covered your eyes with one of his hands, mumbling something in Enochian under his breath. Even with the additional coverage, a faint light was still visible, cutting through the darkness with a dim glow. A muted rustling filled the room, like sheets flapping in the breeze. You shifted restlessly, anxious for him to start fucking you again.

The light faded, and Cas removed his hand. “It should be safe for you to look now.”

The sight of Cas completely naked had been enough to surprise you, but seeing a gigantic pair of wings sprouting from his back left you speechless. They were broken, beautiful things, the glossy black feathers that remained made all the more magnificent by the numerous bald patches and scars leftover from old wounds. Looming over you, they were a reminder of just how inhuman your lover was, and of all that he’d sacrificed for the sake of humanity.

You eventually became aware of Cas carefully studying your expression, blue eyes filled with trepidation. It was an enormous sign of trust for him to reveal his wings to you; in all the time you’d known the Winchesters, they’d never once mentioned Cas showing them his wings, and they were family to him. That he’d chosen to share this with you was humbling. Even with him still buried deep inside you,  _this_  felt like the most intimate thing you’d ever done. “Cas, they’re…they’re stunning.”

The nervousness faded from his expression, hope taking its place. “Really?”

“Yea, really. Thank you for sharing this with me.”

His answering grin was a little bashful. “Thank you. I’m afraid they aren’t what they used to be, before I- before I Fell.”

You frowned as his smile faded, reaching up to cradle his jaw. He leaned into your touch, so soft and vulnerable it made your heart ache. “Cas, they’re wonderful…you’re wonderful. You’re so strong and you’ve given so much for us, for humans. I may be biased, but I’d take one Fallen angel over all the might of Heaven if that angel was you.”

Cas stared down at you, adoration in his eyes. You pulled him in for a thorough kiss, telling him without words how much he meant to you. The wet glide of his tongue, the firm press of his lips…you needed more. Breaking away from his mouth, you peppered kisses across his face and jaw, determined that he be shown that he was loved, that he had people who cared for him. Clenching your inner walls around him, you rolled your hips into his, pleading for him to continue.

He was more than willing to oblige, rocking into you slow and deep, gradually working up speed once more. You kissed your way down his jaw; much to your delight, he seemed to be extra sensitive there, moaning shamelessly as you sucked on a stubbly patch of skin. Tightening your legs around him, you moved in time with one another, pushing each other closer towards completion.

Your fingers roved across the sweat slick expanse of his back, itching to touch his wings. Every shift of the feathers overhead brought your attention to them, and you yearned to run your hands over the lustrous black. But you were afraid, unsure of just how sensitive his wings were, and unwilling to do anything that might cause him pain. Cas seemed to sense just what you were thinking, reaching around to take one of your hands in his.

Pressing a kiss to your palm, he placed it against the closest patch of feathers, wordlessly giving you permission. You wasted no time taking advantage, running the pads of your fingers as gently as possible over the feathers, reveling in the cool, silky feeling. He let out a hiss, his hips stuttering momentarily. Alarmed that you’d hurt him, you started to withdraw your hand, but Cas quickly snatched it back up and placed it back on his wing.

“Please.”

Just that- _Please_. A little tentative at first, you stroked his wing, growing bolder as Cas grew more frenzied. It was clear now that, far from causing him pain, having his wings petted was getting him off. You caressed his wing, raking your fingers through any feathers within reach, clinging to him tighter as he pistoned into you with an edge of desperation. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and neither were you.

Cas buried his head in the crook of your neck, hot breath fanning across your skin as he panted out his pleasure, the slap of his hips against yours echoing through the room to join the chorus of moans and sighs leaving you both. You pet his wing nonstop, your other hand finding the joint where they sprouted from his back. Taking a chance, you massaged the boney structure.

The effect was immediate; Cas pounded into you harder than ever, the bed shaking from his wild fucking. He snarled out a desperate, “Fuck!”

There was something about the fallen seraph swearing in your ear that tipped you over the edge; your orgasm rolled over you in waves, catching you by surprise in its intensity. Pressing your face into the side of his head, you rode out your release with a stifled cry of satisfaction. Tears pricked hotly at the corners of your eyes as ecstasy flooded your body, your pussy walls pulsing in time to your frantic heartbeat.

Lost in climax, you pulled a little harder than you intended on Cas’ feathers, drawing a growl of pure lust from him. It was too much; with the way your body was clenching around him, and the way you clutched at his wings, there was no holding back the rush of pleasure that finally sent him spiraling into release. Cas went still, his cock throbbing as he emptied deep inside you, warmth blossoming in your center as hot jets of come filled you to the brim.

Still trembling from your own orgasm, you finally released your hold on his wings to cradle him to you, letting him work himself through his climax. It seemed to go on for ages, just the two of you locked in an exhausted, sated embrace. You only stirred when the cool air of the bunker let you know just how sweaty and sticky you were, raising goosebumps on your flushed skin. Cas shifted above you, murmuring reassurances when you protested.

The slick glide of his cock slipping from your channel drew a groan from both of you, but you sighed in contentment when he pulled you into his side, his wings fading from view. It was disappointing to see them go, but something told you this wouldn’t be the last time he would let you play with them. Especially not with the way he curled around you, surrounding you with his scent.

A flex of his grace left the both of you clean of sweat and come, for which you were grateful; given how tired you were, there was no way you had the energy to shower right now. And Cas didn’t seem inclined to let you leave his side. He nosed at your hair, whispering in Enochian. Though you didn’t understand the divine language, there was no mistaking his meaning: the angel was practically singing your praises.

Licking your kiss swollen lips, you asked, “Think the spell is broken?”

Eyes darting up from your mouth, he seemed to deliberate a moment before saying, “I’m not sure; the spell isn’t calling for me to fuck anything with a pulse anymore, but…”

“But?” you prompted, worried that Rowena had lied.

Mischief glinted in his eyes as he whirled you around to straddle him, his cock already stirring to life against your core. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t still need you.”

The whisper soft touch of grace caressing your naked skin made you very,  _very_  glad you had the bunker to yourselves- you weren’t done with your angel, not by a longshot.  


End file.
